


Angeles

by zzzzaaapp



Category: Dark Angel, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzzaaapp/pseuds/zzzzaaapp





	Angeles

Nicole no estaba segura de si iba a morir o no, su sistema inmunológico era muy potente pero no lo habían preparado para sobrevivir una mordedura de una bruja vestida de negro, así que sinceramente, no las tenía todas consigo.

Notaba el veneno quemar todo su cuerpo, notaba como cada vez le costaba más respirar, el sudor frío le caía por la frente y le provocaba temblores aunque ardiera por dentro.

Pero todo eso no lo podía saber nadie, y mucho menos Waverly, su Waverly. Había visto su cara cuando la había visto en el hospital, antes de que la durmieran. Había sido lo más difícil que había hecho en toda su vida, ¿Cómo se despide uno del el amor de su vida? 

Waverly le había salvado la vida, en más de un sentido, algunos que ella desconocía por su bien. Era lo mejor que le había pasado y nunca había amado a nadie de esa manera, no de la manera que amaba a Waverly. Tan profundo, tan fuerte, tan intenso que a veces pensaba que no podía ser cierto…Waverly la había cambiado por completo, le había enseñado a creer en el amor, a sentirse parte de algo, a sentirse…humana.

Había tardado mucho tiempo en sentirse de esa manera, formar parte de algo, tener una familia…pero todo eso iba a llegar a su fin.

Notaba como el nuevo calmante que le habían inyectado apaciguaba el ritmo de la lava que corría por dentro de sus venas y poco a poco los pensamientos se iban aglutinando sin sentido alguno hasta que su cuerpo pesaba demasiado como para mantenerse despierto.

Mientras su cuerpo respiraba lentamente y sin temblores, una figura alta de tez morena entraba en la habitación del hospital. Observó a Nicole de pie junto a su cama y titubeó un poco antes de sentarse. Se acercó poco a poco a su cama y con delicadeza cogió su mano entre las suyas. Estaba fría y su piel era suave, no la recordaba tan suave, en realidad, sus últimos recuerdos juntas estaban algo borrosos.

Le apretó la mano con fuerza y se alivió al notar un leve pulso en ella, débil y lento…apagado, le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, también estaba fría y pálida, parecía que su luz se estaba apagando poco a poco, como una vela casi deshecha, tintineando y a punto de desaparecer.

\- Hola Nicole – susurró la mujer de tez morena y ojos oscuros – te he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo y créeme, estaba no es la bienvenida que me esperaba – dijo sonriendo levemente. 

La mujer morena se levantó para coger los análisis que estaban colgando de la cama, quizás si los leía podía entender que le estaba pasando. Quizás podría hacer algo para ayudarla. Pero los resultados no tenían sentido, el nivel de hierro que tenía en el cuerpo no eran normales, demasiado altos ¿Cómo era posible que tanto hierro hubiera entrado en su cuerpo? ¿La habían envenenado? 

Mientras miles de preguntas sin respuesta se amontonaban en su cabeza notó como una figura entraba tras suyo en la habitación. Se giró para ver quién era y se encontró con una mujer pequeña de tez clara, pelo castaño claro y de figura atlética.   
Su cara estaba pálida, sus ojos rojos y parecía totalmente exhausta. 

\- Hola ¿Eres médico? – preguntó Waverly dejando su abrigo en el asiento con delicadeza. Hablaba casi en susurros, no tenía energías para más. Ver a su novia tumbada en la cama del hospital le estaba quitando todas sus fuerzas, sobre todo porque no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

\- Sí – respondió la mujer de tez morena. No sabía quién era esta chica, no sabía si podía confiar en ella. Supuso que era una amiga de Nicole. Era la primera vez que conocía a una amiga de Nicole. 

\- ¿Cómo está? – Waverly esperaba tener alguna buena noticia. Como por ejemplo que su novia estaba mejor, que se iba a recuperar y que todo esto acabaría siendo un mal recuerdo o una pesadilla. Pero a juzgar por la cara de la médico que tenía delante, eso no iba a ocurrir. 

\- No estoy segura – dijo la mujer mirando los resultados – disculpa, no soy su médico en realidad, soy médico sin más. Me llamo Max – se presentó diciendo su nombre real. No tenía más opciones, quizás esta chica podía ayudarle a entender que le estaba pasando a Nicole. Quizás esa mujer que miraba a Nicole como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo, podría explicarle que es lo que estaba pasando. 

\- Oh, encantada…¿ Eres amiga de Nicole? – preguntó Waverly con un amago de sonrisa. Había conocido a una amiga de Nicole, una amiga del pasado. Aunque no le sonaba de nada su nombre, Nicole no le había hablado nunca de una tal Max. Pero se alegró de que Nicole no estuviera sola, a parte de ellos Nicole no parecía mantener contacto con nadie más. 

Sabía que no se hablaba con sus padres y que era hija única, pero no sabía nada más de su pasado. Así que conocer a otra persona que también se preocupaba por ella le provocó algo de alivio, aunque fuera en estas circunstancias. 

\- No exactamente…soy su hermana – respondió Max mirando a Nicole. Por fin la había encontrado desde la última vez que se separaron.


End file.
